His shine!
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: GinPachi, GintokixShinpachi... no summary, bingung! tapi, btw, Gintoki pairingnya banyak ya! WARNING: OOC, YAOI, typo, danlainlain


**Request seseorang sih tadinya, tapi mungkin sedikit berbeda dari yang direquest. **

**Warning: OOC! Tapi author berusaha sebaik mungkin biar nyerempet2 karakter aslinya.**

**Disclaimer: mangaka Gintama (eh? Siapa namanya ya?)**

* * *

><p>Cerita ini terjadi di antara episode 3 dan 4. Anggap aja, ada jarak waktu sebelum mereka bertemu Kagura.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chotto! Gin-san! Ini kan jadwalmu untuk masak? Kenapa harus aku yang masak?!" ucap Shinpachi kesal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan centong di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang. Persis seperti ibu rumah tangga yang memarahi anaknya.<p>

Gin-san sedang—seperti biasa—duduk di kursi dengan kaki di atas meja, membaca Jump dan mengupil.

"Heehh… gak apa-apa kan?" jawab Gin-san dengan nada malasnya—seperti biasa.

Simpang empat muncul di pipi Shinpachi. Shinpaci menggeser pintu dengan kasar—kesal—saat dia mencium aroma hangus dari dapur.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kupikir aku ingin melihatnya bersinar untuk sementara waktu," gumam Shinpachi dalam diam sambil memandang langit-langit berbahan kayu kediaman yorozuya.<p>

"Bersinar apanya?"

Lagi, Shinpachi berbicara pada langit-langit di ruang tamu itu. Memandang langit-langit bercat coklat itu sampai matanya lelah kemudian tertidur.

Awalnya Shinpachi sedang menunggu Gin-san yang sedang mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan mereka sebagai Yorozuya (pekerja serabutan). Sudah beberapa hari sejak Shinpachi mengikuti Gin-san—yang awalnya untuk melihat seberapa bersinarnya Gin-san—mereka belum mendapat satu pekerjaan pun.

Karena hal itu, Shinpachi sampai bermimpi mendapat pekerjaan bagus dan mendapat uang banyak sehingga dia bisa makan sepuasnya, sampai Shinpachi tertawa di tidurnya bahkan ileran.

Mata Shinpachi mulai membuka tanda kesadarannya mulai kembali.

Sesuatu yang panjang berwarna putih menutupi matanya, "Ap-" usaha berbicara Shinpachi gagal karena mulutnya penuh oleh dua lidah.

'Dua lidah!?"

Shinpachi membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha bangun saat sadar orang yang menambah lidah di dalam mulutnya adalah bos gengnya, Gin-san.

Di sela-sela pergumulan lidah itu, Shinpachi berusaha lari dengan menolehkan kepalanya namun sia-sia karena Gin-san memegang pipinya kuat.

Bagi Shinpachi itu menjijikkan, terlebih hidung Gin-san yang penuh dengan upil mengarah pada hidungnya. Bagaimana jika beberapa serpihan atau bahkan segelundung upil Gin-san masuk ke dalam hidungnya!?

Terlebih itu, Shinpachi masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pergulatan lidah dengan lidah Gin-san. Napasnya mulai pendek-pendek yang artinya dia perlu stok oksigen baru.

Saat sudah terdesak oleh kebutuhan oksigen, akhirnya otak Shinpachi bekerja: Shinpachi menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menjauhkan wajah Gin-san darinya. Begitu berhasil, Shinpachi langsung berdiri menghadap Gin-san, menatapnya kesal.

"Ada apa Shinpachi-kun? Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" goda Gin-san sambil bertopang dagu, menahan tangannya di kursi.

Shinpachi hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa suara membuat seringaian di wajah Gin-san melebar.

"Gimana, suka? Rasa stroberi kan?" Gin-san melompat dan duduk di kursi, "Dengan baik hati aku membaginya denganmu."

"Aku gak perlu yang seperti itu!" ucap Shinpachi kesal sambil menjaga jarak karena jarak antara keduanya hanya beberapa senti meter.

Gagal.

Gin-san menarik tangan Shinpachi yang bebas dari menutup mulutnya, memangku Shinpachi dan menatapnya tepat ke mata Shinpachi, membuat Shinpachi tercengang.

Wajah Shinpachi memerah. Lagi, tangannya menutup wajahnya. Tapi Gin-san menahannya, kedua tangan Shinpachi sekaligus dan kembali mencium Shinpachi.

"Chot—Gin-san! Ka- mabuk?" tanya Shinpachi susah payah karena seisi mulutnya penuh dengan lidah Gin-san, bahkan saliva mereka bercampur.

'Tidak ada bau sake. Gin-san gak sakit. Terus kenapa?'

Shinpachi merasa jantungnya seperti melompat ke jurang saat pikiran 'seberapa bersinarnya Gin-san' menghampirinya. Saat dia berusaha ke alam nyata: menjauhkan Gin-san, Gin-san sudah melepas pakaian Shinpachi membuat Shinpachi semakin tercengang. Shinpachi memberontak tanpa sengaja menyentuh selangkahan Gin-san yang mengeras.

"G-Gin-san… hah… hah…"

"Ada apa Shinpachi? Wajahmu merah loh…" goda Gin-san sambil mencium dada Shinpachi.

"Gimana enggak!? Kamu menciumi dadaku dan me-me…"

Wajah Shinpachi semakin memerah karena panas.

Gin-san mengangkat wajahnya memberi tatapan 'apa' sambil terus menjilati dada Shinpachi.

Tidak kuat, Shinpachi akhirnya mendesah, "Nghh… ahh… Gin…san… hen..ahh..ti… nghh… kan…"

Tidak peduli, Gin-san tetap menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di kejantanan Shinpachi sambil memainkan putting Shinpachi dengan lidahnya.

Badan Shinpachi gemetar, kehilangan tenaga, sedang mulutnya terus mendesah dan mencari oksigen.

Gin-san masih memandang wajah Shinpachi yang malu. Dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Shinpachi yang mencari udara. Memainkan mulut Shinpachi sampai produksi saliva Shinpachi meningkat.

Gin-san tersenyum, berhenti memainkan dada Shinpachi juga menarik jarinya. Dia menegakkan duduk Shinpachi lalu tangannya meraba bokong Shinpachi, lagi hal itu membuat Shinpachi gemetar.

Wajah Gin-san yanng menyiratkan 'dapat' membuat Shinpachi ngeri karena saat itu juga ada satu jari masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Desahan Shinpachi tidak lagi bisa dibendung. Shinpachi menggenggam erat baju Gin-san sampai memberi garis halus, kusut. Tapi, Gin-san tidak peduli bahkan setelah dia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang membuat badan Shinpachi gemetar hebat. Gin-san malah menambah satu jarinya dan gerakan zigzag keluar-masuk juga menginvasi seluruh dinding di dalamnya.

Shinpachi mengerang karena kejantanannya yang dimainkan Gin-san semakin mengeras, yang entah kenapa membuat Shinpachi merasa enak.

Gin-san menambah satu jari membuat Shinpachi berjengit. Sakit dan kaget membuat genggaman Shinpachi di baju Gin-san semakin kuat sementara badannya semakin gemetar. Shinpachi membuka-tutup mulutnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu tapi gagal, dia butuh oksigen.

Gin-san menusuk semakin dalam dan mendengar Shinpachi mendesah tertahan yang artinya dia mendapatkan titik tersensitif Shinpachi. Gin-san melepas jarinya dan mendorong Shinpachi terbaring di kursi.

Gin-san melepas pakaiannya memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berdiri tangguh, lagi-lagi kali ini membuat Shinpachi tersipu sampai harus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Na, Shinpachi… kamu mau ini?"

Mendengar godaan dari Gin-san, membuat Shinpachi menoleh cepat. Tangannya terangkat berusaha menggapai kejantanan Gin-san.

Gintoki memajukan badannya hingga tangan Shinpachi dapat menggapai miliknya, lalu Shinpachi melakukannya: mengulumnya dan mencuminya.

"Kalau kamu sebegitu menginginkan milikku kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Shinpachi mengangguk malu.

Shinpachi kembali mundur sampai di depan lubang Shinpachi. Memasukkan kejantanannya, sedikit demi sedikit karena dilihatnya Shinpachi perlu waktu penyesuaian. Tapi nyatanya Gin-san tidak sesabar itu, desahan dan erangan Shinpachi membuat nafsunya membuncah. Sekali hentakan dan semua kejantanannya memenuhi anus Shinpachi.

Gin-san memegang pinggul Shinpachi dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, pelan, dan semakin cepat membuat Shinpachi semakin mendesah karena Gin-san memberinya kenikmatan tepat di titik sensitifnya.

"G-Gin..sshh..ahhh…nnn… ak-"

Gin-san semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat Shinpachi harus berfokus pada oksigen. Gin-san merasakan cairan di dadanya saat badan Shinpachi menegang. Gin-san berhenti sesaat.

"Maaf," ucap Shinpachi di sela mencari oksigen dan saliva yang menetes melewati pipinya.

Hal itu membuat seringaian Gin-san muncul dengan elegan, sementara Shinpachi menggeleng: dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tapi, tentu saja Gin-san tidak menurutinya. Gin-san malah bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Desahan dan erangan Shinpachi kembali memenuhi ruangan. Tidak lama Gin-san mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Shinpachi.

* * *

><p>'Aduh sakit…' keluh Shinpachi sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Yang sakit sebenarnya bukan Cuma pinggangnya. Sebenarnya Shinpachi juga berharap dia bisa tidur di kediaman Yorozuya daripada pulang kalau tidak memikirkan kakaknya.<p>

"Ara, Shinpachi-kun…" ucap Otose saat menggeser pintu tokonya.

"Ko-Konbanwa Otose-san," sapa Shinpachi sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya, itu pun sudah terasa sakit.

Gin-san bahkan tidak memberi penjelasan apa-apa dan malah tertidur dan tidak bangun bahkan sampai Shinpachi pulang.

Wajah Otose yang memberi tahu 'seakan-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi- membuat Shinpachi ngeri dan buru-buru pamit meski terus mengumpat dalam hati: sakit.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya saat Shinpachi meminta penjelasan Gin-san malah menawarinya lagi yang langsung ditolak Shinpachi. Tapi, ucapan dan respon sensitif tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kejantanan Shinpachi yang mengeras terlihat jelas di mata Gin-san dan akhirnya mereka melakukannya lagi.<p>

Sampai mereka bertemu Kagura dan Kagura tinggal di Yorozuya, entah bagaimana mereka selalu punya waktu melakukannya.

"Chotto! Gin-san! Kagura-chan! Kalian gak pernah masak meski sudah dibuat jadwal!"

"Gak apa-apa Shinpachi, saling menolong itu bagus," ucap Gin-san sambil mengupil dan membaca Jump seperti biasa.

"Tolong menolong apanya!? Kalian memperalatku! Aku gak pernah merasa ditolong!"

"Shinpachi! Seorang calon ibu rumah tangga harus sering di dapur!" ucap Kagura sambil memakan camilan.

* * *

><p><strong>Argghhh! Rate M lagi!<strong>

**Sudah, author mau tidur aja. Hibernasi. Huhu…**

**Ampuuuunnnn…**


End file.
